1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing stickers such as cockleburs, foxtails, etc. from a person's clothing. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a mitten-like glove for removing stickers from a person or a person's clothing. Further, this invention may be used to remove stickers or the like from pets, gear or equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person working, hunting or playing outdoors frequently encounters stickers such as cockleburs, burrs, foxtails, etc., resulting in those stickers adhering to the clothing of the person. Such stickers are difficult to remove from the person's clothing and many different devices and methods have been previously employed in an attempt to remove the stickers therefrom. The stickers are also difficult to remove from pets, gear or equipment.
Some people have used knives or credit cards to scrape the stickers from their clothing. Others have used duct tape, lint remover rollers, etc. All of the prior art devices and methods have been less than successful.